unbelievable
by Orli's Personal Pirate
Summary: Sirius Black has never encountered a girl as smooth as he is but when he does he defenetly wants to get to know her better one problem, she likes Remus! This is unbelievable and Sirius won't stand for it. Can one little girl cause a rivelry between friend
1. Rejected

Disclaimer- I own nothing......  
  
"Sirius" A shrill voice called from across the great hall. Sirius winced as a slim attractive blonde rushed over showing off her sparkling teeth. Sirius decided that the blondes curves more then made up for her nasally voice. He graced her with a smile of his own and she took that as a sign to sit. James rolled his eyes at the blonde and knew she was just another girl Sirius wanted to see if he could bag, and apparently he could.  
  
"Hey Linda" Sirius commented lazily as Peter gazed on in awe.  
  
"Hi Linda" Lily said kindly feeling bad for the girl; she thought she actually meant something to Sirius.  
  
"Oh hey Lily" Linda said less enthusiastically. "Sirius sweetie I was wondering....we've been sort of dating for a really long time and well I think it's time we went exclusive." Warning bells went off inside Sirius head as James, Remus, and Lily all smirked and looked at him expectantly, Peter gasped and looked up at Sirius wondering what he would do.  
  
"Oh um Linda I'm sorry but going steady isn't really my thing." Sirius said apologetically.  
  
"Oh" Linda said bowing her head, her big blue eyes welling up with tears. Lily shot Sirius a disapproving glance as she patted Linda's back sympathetically. Lily to had been shot down by Sirius so she knew how Linda felt. She was a stupid first year and didn't know it was really James she liked so she mistakenly went for Sirius, though she'd never tell James that.  
  
"Well I guess I should get back to my table" Linda said trying to regain her dignity. She left wiping her eyes as Remus shook his head at Sirius.  
  
"How do you do it?' He asked in wonderment.  
  
"Do what?" Sirius asked like nothing had happened.  
  
"Get an amazingly hot girl to like you then just dump her when she wants to get serious" Remus said obviously.  
  
"Remus you can do it to, your not bad looking" Lily said smiling at his sandy brown curls and blue eyes (A/N What color eyes does Lupin have? Oh well Blue will look cute) "You have boyish good looks"  
  
"Yah but what all the girls want is rugged handsome men like Sirius, or athletic superstars like James" Remus murmured to himself.  
  
"You say something Remus?" James asked him  
  
"No, no nothing" Remus said bitterly. There was a loud noise of a door opening and everyone turned their attention to the entrance of the great hall. In came a tall girl looked about in her sixth year, she wore no robes, only jeans and a red t-shirt and didn't seem to care that she was the only one. She moved with a sort of sexy cat like grace her black spiral curls falling into her face as she whipped around her head to smile at random people as she walked past.  
  
"Whoa" Sirius said sitting up a little straighter.  
  
"And he moves" Lily joked as she flagged the girl down and motioned for her to join them. "Hi!" Lily said enthusiastically as the girl sat down next to peter who blushed pink.  
  
"Hey" The girl said casually a hint of danger in her sparkling green eyes.  
  
"Hello" Sirius said smoothly as the girl glanced at him quickly and turned away. Everyone gaped at the girl. No one ever gave Sirius Black less then two glances let alone turned away from him.  
  
"Hi I'm James Potter and I would personally like to thank you for not starring at my friend here for twenty minutes" James said shaking her hand, positively ecstatic that Sirius was being rejected.  
  
"Kitty" She said smiling "Sounds like your friend needs to learn to get humble"  
  
"Hey do not judge me by what this ding-dong tells you" Sirius said scowling "I'm actually a very humble guy" Remus couldn't help but snort out loud at this remark which caused Kitty to look over at him.  
  
"Hey" She said with a little more interest. "Who are you"  
  
"Remus" Remus answered a little confused.  
  
"Hope to see you around Remus" And with that Kitty sauntered off leaving everyone gaping after her. 


	2. Jealous rages

Disclaimer- I own nothing.....  
  
James cracked up the moment Kitty left the room which caused Sirius to scowl at him. The laughter seemed to be infectious because Lily started to giggle and even Peter smiled (But quickly stopped smiling the moment Sirius turned his glare on him.)  
  
"I wonder who that girl was," Lily said thoughtfully "I've never seen her around here before"  
  
"So do I" Sirius said smirking  
  
"Give it up Sirius she's so not into you," James said, amusement dancing on his face.  
  
"She's just playing hard to get, women do it all the time. Not that you'd know James considering Lily is one of the only girls you've ever dated and she didn't even dig you for like 3 years" Sirius responded none to playfully. That moment a group of Hufflepuff girls walked by their table.  
  
"Hi James" One of them with long brown hair and blue eyes cooed. James smiled at the pretty girl as Lily scowled and smacked him in the arm.  
  
"Oh yah Sirius no one ever looks at James" Remus said sarcastically.  
  
"You be quiet!" Sirius snapped back a little too loudly and a little too harshly. Everyone at the Gryffindore table quieted down and glanced over at Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Jealous?" Remus said almost tauntingly. Peter gulped, Lily gasped, and James dropped his for with a 'clatter.' Remus never stood up for himself, especially against Sirius bossy tendencies. James usually took care of that for him.  
  
"Jealous? Of you?" Sirius said with a forced laugh "What do you have that I could ever want? Books? A nice little corner by the fire where I can spend all my time studying and never living? Or perhaps you're more proud of your other 'special' characteristics." Sirius said referring to the fact he was a werewolf. "No, I think I like my life just fine"  
  
"Kitty Harlow" Remus said boldly  
  
"Excuse me?" Sirius answered  
  
"I also have Kitty Harlow"  
  
"How do you know that's her last name?" Sirius questioned  
  
"Her bracelet, 'Kitty Harlow' was engraved in it. Or were you to busy staring at other parts of her body to notice?" Remus inquired, cocking an eyebrow. Sirius sputtered angrily at him and sped off.  
  
"Remus!" James said angrily  
  
"I know I was out of line" Remus said already regretting his outburst of courage.  
  
"No it's not that, it's the fact I've been sticking up for you since first year and never once did I know you had the courage to stand up for yourself, next time I'm leaving it all up to you and taking a break." James grinned at him and slapped him on the back. He then strode after Sirius with Lily on his heels.  
  
"Remus that was amazing" Peter said in awe  
  
"Nothing to it Pete" Remus answered smiling sheepishly at the younger boy "Sirius needs to be told how it is once and a while or else his ego will inflate his head up to orbit." And with that Remus left the room as well leaving Peter to try and figure out what he had just said.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Remus right?" Remus looked up from his Potions essay to see Kitty Harlow standing over him, her dark curly hair hanging in her face.  
  
"Right" he said as she pulled up a chair "And you Kitty, Kitty Harlow if I'm correct"  
  
"Now how did you know that" She asked, sitting down "Took one look at me in the caff. This morning and couldn't help but find out everything about me?" She joked.  
  
"Oh yes I felt this uncontrollable urge to run to the head's office and pull out your file, I now know everything about you, come on ask me anything" Remus joked right back. He wondered if this could be considered flirting but wasn't sure since he had not flirted much in his day.  
  
"Ok, what's my favorite color?" Kitty asked. Remus looked at her red baby T and her skin tight black jeans with the red flames licking up the pant leg.  
  
"Red" He guessed pretty sure of himself.  
  
"EEEH Wrong" Kitty exclaimed, imitating a buzzer noise. "It's green, sorry thanks for playing."  
  
"Oh give me one more chance!" Remus begged as Kitty started to laugh. Her laugh sounded like silver chimes twinkling together.  
  
"Ok one more chance, which school do you think I transferred from?"  
  
"Ummm that one in France?" Remus guessed pathetically  
  
"Ok I was shooting for the name of the school but that'll do, yes the one in France."  
  
"You don't have a French accent" Remus accused  
  
"I said that I went to school there, I never said I was born there." It was then Remus noticed she had a faint French accent. Nothing major, just the way she pronounced some of her words gave away she had spent a few years of her life there.  
  
"Time for the triple bonus round" Kitty said getting on with the game. "If you think you know me so well, what house was I sorted into?"  
  
"Well...." Remus started taking a moment to think. "You seem too nice to be in Slytherin yet to rebellious to be in Hufflepuff. You seem adventurous and that would definitely land you in Gryffindore but you don't seem stupid and that might land you in Ravenclaw....I'm going to say Ravenclaw."  
  
"Trick question: I haven't been sorted yet" Kitty laughed her musical laugh again and continued "I am to be sorted later, we'll see then if your prediction is correct. Until then it's a weekend and I'm new and don't know anybody, would you mind showing me around?" Kitty asked hopefully.  
  
"Why not" Remus said rolling up his scroll. "I can always finish this later." And the two walked out of the library together, not unseen by Sirius Black who was also doing his potions essay a few tables back.  
  
"Let the games begin Lupin" He said with a devilish smile. 


	3. Caught in the Middle

Disclaimer- SO sorry for the lack of updates, I don't own anyone but Kitty.  
  
"This is so unfair!" Sirius raged to James in the boys room the next day "I mean who does he think he is?!"  
  
"Sirius calm down" James said trying to sooth his ill-tempered friend "Maybe you should consider the possibility that Remus deserves a girlfriend."  
  
"Of course Remus deserves a girlfriend" Sirius said understandably as James sighed a sigh of relief, maybe Sirius could let this go "But not Kitty Harlow!" Or maybe not.  
  
"And why not?" James asked calmly  
  
"Are you taking his side?!" Sirius demanded of his best friend  
  
"Sirius I see no logical sides. It's always you against the rest of the world" James concluded  
  
"Hey! I don't have a problem with the world it's the world that has a problem with me!" Sirius accused  
  
"Of course, it's never Sirius Black's fault. It's always the lesser beings he's forced to be in contact with that cause all the problems Sirius is always the victim." Despite James sarcastic tone and Sirius deathly glare the two cracked up laughing at the prospect of Sirius ever being a victum instead of a tormenter and causer of problems.  
  
"You see that's exactly what I was trying to tell Mcgonagall the other day" Sirius laughed "I don't start trouble, trouble just always seems to find me. But seriously James lets not turn this around to be a fight between you and me, this is a fight between us and Remus!" Sirius declared.  
  
"Sirius there is no 'us' and there is no 'fight' because I'm not taking a side. This is ridiculous. I never thought I'd ever see the day a girl came between Marauders, it's sickening."  
  
"Your supposed to be my best friend" Sirius pouted.  
  
"I am your best friend" James sighed "But I'm not getting involved with this"  
  
"Thanks for nothing" Sirius spat as he walked out.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
"Hey James" Remus greeted him as James walked up to him in the hall.  
  
"Hey man" James waved "What's up?"  
  
"Kitty had privet sorting today, she was put into Gryffindor." Remus said excitedly.  
  
"Thats great" James said with forced enthuasim "So are you two exclusive?"  
  
"Oh well I haven't exactly asked her to be my girlfriend yet" Remus blushed "We're just good friends at the moment."  
  
"Remus, maybe you two should slow down" James said slowly  
  
"Why?" Remus demanded "So Sirius can swoop down and wow her while I stand there and look like an idiot?"  
  
"No thats not what i meant at all!" James said despertly  
  
"This is one thing Sirius Black is not going to win!" Remus declared "He always gets everything, but not this time! Don't even bother sticking up for him James, because I know you were going to, you always do" And with that Remus stalked off  
  
"Ok, so I decide to stay out of a fight and both people end up getting mad at me, this does not seem fair" James said weakly  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
"So" Kitty said to herself softly. She had been about to go see Remus when she heard him and his goofy friend with the glasses talking about her. "I'm a prize to be won?" Of course she knew Sirius Black fancied her, he had been a bit obvious with that. She had no idea that Remus was that competitive with Sirius, and she didn't like being refered to as having to be 'won' "Perhaps" She whispered "I'll make it a bit more difficult for both of them, then we'll see who 'wins' me. Her red lips curled into a competitive smile as ideas formulated in her head.  
  
A/N *Gasp!* What is she going to do?! Don't ask me, I haven't thought that far ahead lol. R/R! 


End file.
